Lead The Way
for not coming last in the challenge for the first time ever. Disclaimer: They still had to attend tribal they just didn't get last... | description= One must guide a blindfolded tribe through the challenge navigating some sort of puzzle or board. | seasonsappeared=' ' }} Lead The Way is a recurring challenge where one tribe members acts as 'the caller' navigated their blindfolded tribe through a challenge being the eyes and brain, helping them collect pieces of a puzzle. This challenge has gone through multiple iterations being used as a gathering challenge where tribe members must navigate a board and also as a puzzle where 'the caller' must help guide the pieces into place. Rules Sierra Leone This challenge is a traditional Survivor classic! It’s a challenge that will solely rely on teamwork and communication. These are the two most important aspects of being successful in this challenge, hopefully, you’ve all been able to figure out how to work well together because you’ll need it. How the challenge will work is that there will be four people from each tribe searching for bags on a totally new forum made by production. On this board are threads and posts that have been spammed by us to make this a little more difficult. One by one, the captain of each tribe will be guiding their tribemates through the forum to find the four bags, using only their voice to help them out. Sounds easy right? Well, each person searching will be doing so blindfolded. When the captain and one of the tribemates are ready to begin, you must get in contact with Samm, Ashlee or Vic to get you started. At that point, you will be given the link to the board. Once this happens, the blindfolded person must go on screen share so that the captain can see what they’re doing and can guide them through. It might get frustrating, but that’s the point! Once all four searchers have gone and have found a bag, it is the puzzle person’s turn to complete the puzzle with the puzzle pieces that were in each bag. The person completing the puzzle must be on call with someone from production as well, as they will be timed while completing it. - Samm explaining the challenge to contestants. Solomon Islands Come on in guys! Welcome to the first official Immunity Challenge of Endure: Solomon Islands! This challenge is a traditional Survivor classic! It’s a challenge that will solely rely on teamwork and communication. These are the two most important aspects of being successful in this challenge, hopefully you’ve all gotten the time to get to know each other because you're going to need to be able to rely on one another in order to succeed. How this challenge will work is simple in context but much more difficult to execute. There will be three different jigsaw puzzles in this challenge - one easy, medium and hard for each tribe. The three people that the captains of each tribe selected to participate will each do one of the three puzzles of their choosing. However, there is a slight catch, because you will all be doing these blindfolded. This is where the captain of your tribe comes in because the captain will be the person guiding you and helping you complete your puzzle. The only thing you will have to rely on is your captain's voice. When the captain and one of the tribemates are ready to begin, you must get in contact with Samm, Ashlee or Vic to get you started. At that point, you will be given the link to the puzzle. Once this happens, the blindfolded person must go on screen share so that the captain can see what they’re doing and can guide them through. It might get frustrating, but that’s the point! It is up to the captain to decide who is doing which puzzle. They don't need to be done in any particular order. Each person will be timed by Production while doing their puzzle and the tribe with the quickest overall time will be granted Immunity and safe from Tribal Council. - Samm explaining the challenge to contestants. The Sundarbans The rules were changed significantly as the challenge was used in collaboration with Do It Your Way. This is very much comparable to a game of telephone. Instead of the tribe working all together on the flag as one, you will all work individually on call with production to create your masterpiece. As per the list you gave production before this challenge, you will hop on call two by two in order to decorate. The pairings of two consist of who is before and after you (we will begin with 1 and 2, go to 2 and 3, to 3 and 4, so on and so forth until 9 and 1.) Once you have set up your editing system of choice, the first member of the duo will share their screen and blindfold themselves so they can not see. Your partner will then begin leading you in decorating your flag. For instance, if I'm 1, Ashlee is 2, and Vic is 3: I will be blindfolded, lead by Ashlee. Ashlee will be blindfolded, lead by Vic. Vic will be blindfolded, lead by me. Pairing by pairing you will decorate your flag using an assortment of images, paintbrushes, and keyboard shortcuts. You will each be granted 15 full minutes to decorate this flag, you must not use the entire allotted time, when you believe you're done, you are done. Each tribe, as such, gets over two hours to attempt to create a representation of their team. Every member must have added something that ends up in the final submission. Meaning, if one members edits don't end up in the final product, the whole flag will not count and the tribe will be disqualified. If you do not get something on the flag within your fifteen minutes, you will have a pre-determined amount of point removed from your tribes overall score. All of the editing will be watched by production through share screen as to discourage any use of saved photos. Your time will start once you have your previous tribe members canvas is in your editing software of choice and your blindfold is secured. This challenge is subjective to opinion and as such a larger group of production, alumni, and non-alumni will judge this competition as to standards that they believe best represent a flag. As such this team will consist of people with differentiating opinions, and will all be anonymous through me, and I will not judge. Each judge will be forced to give a critique as to their opinions on the overall product and reasoning for their score. Again, the only things required are your tribe name and color. The main rule of this challenge is to not share the current product with any of your tribe members, this is meant to be a game of telephone and as such no one should see the product until it is over. Once your turn is done, you may no longer see what's to come or has happened before. Anyone found sharing the flag standings with their tribe will disqualify points from their tribe. Further rules: - You may not use any images that you have saved on file, or have a favourited link to. All work must be done within your ten minutes. Should you attempt to use a saved picture from pre-planning, you will get a minute removed from your working time, and have to delete the photo. Any pictures that I have personally posted to this forum (headshots, frames) are fair game, as well as any googled photos so long as they are googled within the work time. - Once on call with production you are cut off from communicating with your tribe, meaning that you may not ask for help with any ideas, next steps, or what should happen as you are participating officially. - You will not be allowed to see what the previous person did until production gives it to you, so to ensure this once you have sent us your file, you must show production you deleting it from your computer, and emptying your trash bin. (If anyone has been found to see a previous image, there will be consequences. - If any member of your tribe, DEFINITELY CANNOT participate (no access to a computer or editing software) they must contact production themselves (through facebook, skype, whatever) and say they forfeit your spot and who will do the work for you. Forfeiting a spot will take away 5 points from your overall score. - You are allowed to pre-emptively discuss with your tribe any plans you may have for the flag, but no saving of any files, texts, or anything may be used during the actual creation time, which means despite planning, things might end up a mess. Clearly, this challenge is meant to be messy, fun, and all over the place - planning will not be your advantage, it's meant to be your demise. It'll be super fun, so long as everyone is on board and participates the way it is meant to be. We are well aware that the blindfolds will make this challenge horrifying and make the flags look terrible, this is just as much a game of listening and trust as much as it is a creative match. You can't switch anyone in your order that has been locked in at 8 PM EST. Feel free to add anything else you'd like to make it as appealing as possible. Pictures, words, yourselves, anything you want. You all have 24 hours to get this done! But if everyone is done sooner, we reserve the right to post results sooner. Contact a member of production when you are ready to compete. - Ashlee explaining challenge to contestants. History Results Featured Palmyra In Lead The Way was used as part of the challenge Brainstorm. won this challenge in a landslide victory. Category:Challenge Category:Sierra Leone Category:Solomon Islands Category:Palmyra Category:Sierra Leone Challenge Category:Solomon Islands Challenge Category:Palmyra Challenge Category:The Sundarbans Category:The Sundarbans Challenge